Birthday
by ButtahBenzoObsessed
Summary: Just a really fluffy one-shot. Hannily family day on Emily's birthday. Rated T just in case because of the ending


It's early Saturday morning when I wake up to a small body climbing onto the bed. I know it's my 4 year old daughter, so I pretend to be asleep and see what she does. I feel the bed shifting and then small breaths begin to hit my face. This is too good of an opportunity to miss. I spring up and grab my daughter, carefully flipping her so she is laying on her back and start tickling her. It's only seconds until her beautiful giggles and playful squeals fill the air.

"Mama, stop please," she gets out through her laughs.

So I do, and lean down to give her a good morning kiss on her forehead. "Good morning, Reagan. How's my little angel today?"

"I'm good mama. Happy birfday."

"Thank you, baby. And it's BIRTH-day, remember?"

"Ohh, okay. Birthday"

"Good job. What do you say we go downstairs and find mommy?" I say as I start to get off the bed.

Reagan jumps up as quick as she can and grabs my hand, "No, mommy said that I have to keep you here."

"She did, did she?"

Reagan nods her head furiously, blue eyes shining and a big smile making its way on her face, showing her dimples, making her look just like her mother. I wonder what these two are up to. I don't have to wonder long because I hear footsteps coming down the hall and soon my beautiful wife is making her way over to the bed with a tray of breakfast.

"Happy birthday, my love. Good morning," she says as she puts the tray on the bedside table and greets me with a short kiss.

"Mmm, it is a good morning, isn't it? Breakfast in bed with my two favorite girls on my birthday. I don't think it can get any better than that," I answer sweetly.

"So, Em, what do you want to do today? We'll do whatever you want, right Reagan?" Hanna asks as she picks up the breakfast tray and places it on the bed between us. Reagan nods her head in confirmation and crawls across the bed to sit in my lap.

"How about... we go to the aquarium?" I say looking down at my daughter, an even bigger smile than before forming on her face. She is definitely like me when it comes to anything that has to do with water. She starts swimming lessons in a few weeks as soon as her pre-school lets out for the summer and she has not stopped talking about it. She's seen all my medals and trophies from high school and is determined to be as good of a swimmer as I was.

-x-x-x-

After finishing breakfast and cleaning up the dishes, Hanna goes to get Reagan dressed while I take a shower. I can't help but think about how amazing my life has turned out. Hanna and I got together the summer before our freshman year of college, after all the A drama and me getting my heart broken by Ali (Again. I really should have seen that coming). She was there to pick up the pieces, and in the end she put me back together stronger than ever. She went to the Fashion Institute in New York while I went to NYU and studied sports therapy. We got one of those "cute, little studio apartments" as Hanna would call it, I would just describe it as an over-sized shoebox; one bedroom, one bathroom, and a small kitchen/living area. I proposed after the fall semester of our junior year and, of course, she said yes and made me the happiest person alive. Now, here we are, almost twelve years after we first started dating, happily married and more in love than ever. I'm married to the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world and she has given me the sweetest child I could have ever asked for. Thanks to recent advances in science, we were able to have a child that was biologically both of ours. Reagan is the perfect mix of Hanna and I. Tanned skin and dark hair like me, that make her bright blue eyes pop and she has adorable little dimples like Hanna. She's so perfect.

I turn the water off and step out of the shower wrapped in a towel. I blow dry my hair, style it, then move into the bedroom to get dressed. I'm sitting at the vanity putting on some light makeup when Hanna comes back in, Reagan in tow.

"Emily, babe, are you almost ready to go? Our little one is getting antsy."

"Yeah, come on mama. I want to go see the sharks swim just like you did when you were one."

"Were one? Psh, I'll always be a shark baby," I say teasingly.

Hanna looks at me with a knowing smile on her face, knowing how ecstatic I was about being able to swim again during college and to still be swimming just as well as ever to this day. After surgery and almost a year of physical therapy, I was finally able to swim like I used to before A messed up my shoulder. Actually, I could swim better than before. And now, to know that I will be able to teach my daughter to swim competitively and show her all my tricks, it makes me feel amazing. "Let's go my loves," I say as I peck Hanna on the lips and take Reagan from her arms.

-x-x-x-

When we get to the aquarium, it's like Reagan and I are in heaven. The shimmery decorations along the walls and hanging from the ceiling reflecting light from the deep blue lights really make you feel like you're under water. We pay for out tickets and make our way to the first exhibit: the tropical fish. There have to be hundreds, maybe even a thousand, of them swimming around the tank. Their bright colors and patterns making Reagan look at them in amazement. Don't get me wrong, I love looking at all the animals, but my favorite thing about coming to the aquarium is seeing how my baby girl takes everything in. She notices every little detail and enthusiastically tells me all she can about them. It makes me miss being able to see the world through a child's eyes.

We walk through the aquarium and look at the jellyfish, stingrays, and sea turtles. Then we get to my favorite exhibit: the sharks! They are so majestic and strong, and yet still move so gracefully. I don't know why, but they always leave me in awe.

"Emily! Come over here. I have a surprise for you," I hear Hanna call from the entrance of a room I had no idea even existed. I take one last look at the sharks and go to join my girls. As soon as I enter the room my jaw drops. There's this huge staircase leading to the open top of the shark tank I was just looking in on the other side of the wall, scuba gear is resting on the platform at the top of the stairs. "So, I know how much you love sharks and I kinda arranged for you to be able to swim with them as your birthday present."

"Han, this is amazing! How did you do this?" I answer completely taken aback, in the best way possible.

"I know a guy," she answers coyly, a smirk playing on her lips. I don't know what else to say so I gently grab her cheeks and kiss her sweetly.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

She smiles and jerks her head in the direction of the stairs. "Go. Go swim with your fellow sharks, babe. Reagan and I will be right here watching you."

I grin like a child on Christmas morning and race to the top of the stairs and listen to the instructor tell me how to put on the scuba gear and how everything works.

-x-x-x-

An hour later I make my way back down to my wife and daughter with a spring in my step and huge smile on my face. Reagan runs up to me and jumps in my arms telling me how cool it was watching me and how she wants to do it when she gets older. I reach for Hanna and place another kiss on her lips. "Thank you so much, baby. That was amazing! Like I have no words for it, it was so surreal!"

"You're very welcome. It's almost seven, are you ready to head to dinner?"

_Wow!_ It's already almost seven. We've been at the aquarium for a good eight hours. I guess what they say is true, time flies when you're having fun.

"Yeah, let's go."

-x-x-x-

It's ten o'clock by the time we get home and Reagan is sound asleep in the backseat. I look towards the backseat and sigh happily at the sight. I exit the car and walk around to get her out of her car seat. She stirs slightly as I pick her up, but quickly nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck. "You head on up to bed, Han. I'll get her tucked in."

I climb the stairs and enter Reagan's room. I try to put her into her bed, but she just holds on tighter to me. I decide to lay down with her for a few minutes. When her body relaxes and her grip loosens I know she is completely asleep so I slide my arms out from around her and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much, my sweet angel. You make me so happy. Sweet dreams, baby girl," I whisper against her skin as I pull away. I turn on her nightlight and take one last look at her all snuggled up in bed with her stuffed shark before I pull her door closed halfway and make my way to my bedroom.

The door is closed when I get there and I can hear music playing softly. A smile graces my face, knowing what Hanna is up to in there. As I open the door, I see my beautiful wife lounging seductively on the bed in a light blue lace bra and panty set. We lock eyes as I slowly make my way across the room, unbuttoning my shirt along the way and peeling it off my torso. As soon as I crawl onto the bed, Hanna pushes me down and straddles my waist. She leans down and kisses me passionately.

"Are you ready for your final present, babe?," she whispers against my cheek as she kisses a path across to my ear and down to my neck and collarbone. At this point, I know I won't be able to form any words so I just nod my head. She laughs breathily against my neck, knowing what she's doing to me, and makes her way down my body.

After hours of love making I lay in bed with Hanna curled into my body, head resting in the crook of my neck and tracing lazy patterns on my stomach. My arm is wrapped around her shoulders, running my fingers through her hair."Thank you so much for everything you did today, Hanna. It was one of the best days I've ever had. I love you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I'm glad you had fun. Happy birthday, my love," she whispers as she leans up to give me a soft, slow kiss.

_Happy birthday indeed._

**-x-x-x-**

**So yesterday I want sent a prompt to write about future Hannily, married, maybe with kids and this is what I came up with. I hope y'all liked it. Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like. They honestly make my day and give me more confidence in my writing (because honestly, I've never thought I was a good writer, but y'all are certainly changing my mind about that with your sweet reviews). As always, feel free to PM me with any requests or message me on Tumblr (buttahbenzoobsessed). **

**xoxo**


End file.
